(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air supply apparatus used as a supercharger of an engine or an air compressor of a fuel cell for example.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, some types of gas compressors have been realized, and a scroll compressor is one of them.
The scroll compressor is superior in low vibration characteristics and low noise characteristics due to its mechanism, but in order to increase a discharge amount thereof, it is necessary to increase a height of a scroll lap or its size in its diametrical direction, thereby increasing a compression space.
However, if a diameter of the scroll lap is increased, a centrifugal force generated by rotation is also increased, and another members including a shaft are also increased in size.